This invention relates in general to a movable restaurant device and in particular to a new and useful building having a movable restaurant associated therewith which may transport a diner for example upwardly through a path affording a great view of the surrounding locations.
At the present time it is known to use elevated structures with guide supports for parking vehicles in which the vehicles are driven in at a street level location and moved vertically upwardly for temporary storage during the period in which they are left in the parking garage. While such an idea has not been employed with restaurants, it is known to have restaurants which are located at the top of a high building and which continuously move, for example rotate, during the time at which a diner is present in the restaurant car.